


Flower Thief

by ShiroLeviNeko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dead Carla, M/M, Mentioned Mikasa - Freeform, Oneshot, mentioned Armin - Freeform, mentioned Grisha, who is a good dad here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroLeviNeko/pseuds/ShiroLeviNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this really weird/cute AU and couldn't resist. It's not very long, but still took me to much time anyway xD<br/>Here is the AU:</p><p>“Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the “girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft” and I’m trying to figure out how to break it to you that we’re on our way to a graveyard” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Thief

It never occurred Eren that he might get caught. It were only flowers and as a broke college student, he couldn't afford to buy them by himself. And it was only once a year, that he walked past that garden with all those nice, really pretty flowers his mother would have loved so much.  
He still could remember the garden they had, when they were living not in a city, when they had a nicer live.  
But that was 13 years ago and now he lived with his sister and his best friend in an apartment, while his father was living with his new wife and their baby-boy. No one of his family would be able to get a garden anytime soon, so he had to help himself somehow.  
Eren knew Grisha, his dad, would pay for the flowers for his dead wife, but the brown haired didn't want that.  
Susan, his step-mother, respected that Grisha would always have lingering feelings for Carla, the mother of his son and that said son would never really see her as a mother, but it was hard for her, that they both talked about her sometimes and Eren didn't want her to feel bad. So he never asked his dad for money for his mothers grave-flowers.  
And then there was this pretty garden anyway; whoever was in charge for this, wouldn't miss some flowers, right? The person never did or just never caught him.

Until that day.  
While Eren picked some of the flowers, made a little, nice bouquet for the grave of his mother, only picking the best flowers and those, his mother would surley love very much, when a loud, cold voice got carried to him.  
„HEY! You! What the hell are you doing to my flowers?!“ the voice of a man growled and before Eren was able to react, a hand grabbed his shirtcollar and pulled him up.  
The brownhaired man hold on tight to the flowers he just picked and spluttert a little bit, because he didn't know what to say.  
The man before him had black hair, narrow dark eyes and looked really pissed... And he was small. Like really. Even thought he pulled Eren up, he had to look up to him with a frown.  
„Ah, uh, I- I am sorry! I- I needed flowers and yours are so nice and I don't have any money- Uh-“ was his fast answere, which got a lot lower and he looked embarressed to the floor.  
He knew the man looked at him, but the student wasn't able to look back at him. Then said man suddenly sighed, let go of him and folded his arms infront of his chest. „Okay, then let's go. Let me see if the girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft. If not, you are paying for those!“ were his words, then he shooed Eren to go on.  
And it took the young man a moment to let those words sink in. If the girl is pretty enough...? Wait- Did that man think he stole those for his not-existing Date?! Oh god, how the hell should Eren explain it, that those were for a dead person, not a living one?!  
But go on, he did anyway, pondering at how he should expose his real intentions for those flowers; he didn't have much time, because the graveyard wasn't that far away anymore and Eren wanted to tell that strange man what was up, BEFORE they reached it.  
„Ah- Uhm. I- It's not exactly what you think it is... I- I'm not on my way to meet a girl...“ he murmured and scratched the back of his head.  
„Oh? It's not?“ was the only reaction and Eren let a small sigh escape. He played with the hem of his shirt with one hand and the other held the flowers.  
It was definitely not easy to tell a man, he didn't know, that those flowers were for his dead mother. Normally he didn't have a problem with that anymore, not after 13 years, but he only said it to his friends and those who really needed to know and his man really wasn't someone who had to know.  
They were walking slowly and Eren wanted to go even slower, because he could already see the graveyard. And the student suddenly wanted to know WHY the stranger tagged along.  
A few meters before the graveyard, Eren stopped, took a deap breath and said: „I'm going to go to the graveyard. Those flowers are for my dead mother. There is no- There is no girl.“  
He looked the other man in the eyes and he saw the surprise there, then a little sad looked crossed his face. „Oh. I'm sorry. … Hey. Give me one of those, okay? If I'm here already I can visite some old friends of mine, too. I'm Levi, by the way,“ was the answere from the other man and Eren blinked at him.  
Then he took one of his stolen flowers, gave it the other man, Levi, and gave him a small smile: „I'm Eren.“  
After that the two of them went to their seperate family/friends graves.  
The brownhaired stood in front of the tombstone of his mother, layed down the flowers there and stook a seat. Then he proceeded to talk to her, telling her about his University, how his sister and their dad was doing.  
Then he chuckled: „I got caugth today. You remember the garded I told you about before? The one from where I take the flowers? The owner, Levi, he caugth me today and thought, I stole them for my girlfriend. Pfff, my girlfriend...“  
He sighed deeply, looked up to the sky and smiled softly. „Okay, good. Now it's time to go home. I'll see you next year, mom. I love you,“ he whispered softly, got up and stroked slightly over the tombstone, then left.  
It was a small surprise to see Levi at the gate, leaning at the stone, with his arms infront of him.  
„Eh? What are you still doing here?“ Eren asked surprised and tilted his head slightly to the side.  
„I waited for you. I heard what you said to your mother. You stole flowers from my garden for years now, yeah? How many years?“ Levi answered with a pulled up eyebrow.  
Eren blushed, rubbed at the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly: „Uh. Since you moved there and made this pretty awesome garden...?“  
This got a snort out of Levi. „I moved there 10 years ago and I only got you today. I can't believe it.“  
Then he turned around and started to walk and Eren took two steps to walk next to him in comfortable silence. They walked without a word to Levi's house and then stopped, looking at the flowers.  
„Hey, Eren. If you come and take care of the flowers with me from now on, you can take as many as you want to take, okay?“ he suggested suddenly and Eren looked at him with his mouth wide open and a pounding heart.  
Because he wasn't able to answere right away, Levi looked at him irritated, murmured „It's okay if you don't want to...“ but then Eren blurred out: „No! I mean, Yes please! I would love to!“  
His grin was so big that his cheeks hurt and Levi looked at him, then looked away with a slightly embarressed face.  
Starting the next day, Eren visited him as often as he could and normal conversations turned into flirty ones and flirthy ones into loved ones, just as their realationship did.  
It was one year later, Eren ran through the house of his boyfriend searching for his stuff and just picked up the flower-bouque for his mother, when Levi appeared at the doorframe and asked „Got the flowers, sweetheart?“  
Asked man beamed at the ravenhaired, held up the flowers and answered: „Yes! We can go now!“ then walked up to him.  
„Good Boy,“ Levi smiled, kissed his cheek and both of them went out, hand in hand.  
In the other hand of Eren there were the flowers and in the other hand of Levi was a small box with a ring in it for an important question he had to ask the other later.


End file.
